A Day of Miracles
by Yuri x Light
Summary: '...I came to the conclusion that I didn't have the feelings I claimed to have for Hikari, no doubt everyone knew that too, and that I loved someone else. Think you can guess who' Some Daiken Angsty fluff. More romance than anything. Shounen-ai. R and R!


It was obvious that Ichijouji Ken was in love with Motomiya Daisuke. He made it so incredibly obvious that it was a wonder the Motomiya had not figured it out by now.

Ken's love was always shown through different ways. Like the kind of looks that he gave the goggle wearing man, ones that were always filled with love and desire that no other human would ever receive. The way sparks of jealousy and sadness ignited in his heart and showed on his face whenever he saw his best friend gaze longingly at a certain chocolate brown-haired girl. Or even the fact that he stuck by Dai's side when no one else could or wanted to.

Yes. Ichijouji Ken was in love with him, and yes, everyone knew. Well…everyone except for Daisuke himself.

Daisuke was many things, and oblivious was one of them. He hardly noticed things that weren't displayed like an open book in front of him. Therefore, it was extremely rare for him to take a hint. Which was pretty damn annoying.

It was, in fact, _annoyingly_ apparent to all digidestined, new and old, that the love he claimed to have for the ex-leader's younger sister was false. It was clear it was just infatuation and even clearer that Hikari had no romantic interest towards him but in Takeru, Yamato's younger brother. But, as painfully obvious as it was, Daisuke could not see it.

However, Ken could. He saw the look in her eyes when she glanced at the blonde and knew it all too well. After all, it was the same look he had been looking at Daisuke with ever since he had become a digidestined.

And as happy as he was that there wasn't any chance of a romantic relationship forming between the two, Ken also felt upset and worried about the future that lay ahead. Once, because everyone except Daisuke knew it _would_, Takeru and Hikari became an official item, how would said goggle boy take it? And as much as he shouldn't, because she didn't do anything wrong, he couldn't help but harbor resentment toward her. Because once the future does unfold and what has been foreseen comes to pass, Daisuke would be crushed. And Ken's rational mind would be overpowered by his irrational heart and blame her, Crest of Kindness be damned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was late into the night when the ring of Ken's cell phone pierced through the silence of the practically empty apartment. It was a ringtone the indigo haired teen knew too well. It was Daisuke's. The boy ran out of his room and to the couch where he had thrown it.

"Hi Dai! What's up?" Ken greeted with a bright smile. When he received no response, it quickly disappeared and a look of concern took over. "Dai, is something…wrong?"

"_Ken?" _Daisuke finally spoke with a broken voice. Ken silently gasped.

"Oh my God! Dai are you alright? What's wrong?" Ken asked, his voice and words coming out a mile a minute.

"_Can I…can I come over? I just want to talk to you."_ The boy on the other end replied.

"Of course you can!" Ken said.

"_Okay. Bye."_

After hanging up, there was a knock on the front door. Ken was very surprised to find Daisuke standing there. Didn't he just call ten seconds ago?

"So, what's wrong?" Ken asked softly, steering his thoughts away from that trivial matter. Right now, he needed to figure out why tears were quickly falling down from Dai's eyes.

"It's-it's Hikari." Daisuke chocked out. _Oh no,_ Ken inwardly gasped, _they…already?_

"I saw her with Takeru. And they- they were…" Dai couldn't finish as sobs racked his body.

Seeing his love upset, Ken wrapped his arms around Daisuke's neck in a comforting hug. The other teen did not protest. In fact, Ken felt arms quickly wrapping around his waist. The bearer of kindness found himself relishing the feel of his best friend's arms around him, he was sure to never forget it. Even if this moment was one of sadness and tears, Ken would have this as one of his favorites. Because he never felt so close to the goggle boy before.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It had been several weeks since then. Now that Hikari and Takeru were together, things took a turn. For the better or worse…no one was quite sure yet, but it seemed the latter. They had been expecting the boy to move on from the brown haired girl; to invest time in chasing someone else who had a chance of being caught. However, this was not so.

Daisuke lost the fire in his eyes. His heart was broken. Everyone knew that. _Ken_ knew that. And seeing the person he loved in so much emotional pain was tearing him apart at the seams.

Ever since he became a digidestined, heck, even a little while before that, no look of resentment was ever given to him by Daisuke. Maybe once upon a time when he was the Kaiser, but never again. And seeing that look slowly enter the goggle boy's eyes every time he looked at indigo-haired teen made his heart crack. It wouldn't be long until his broken heart became just as obvious as Dai's.

But he would hide it well. Only very few that knew him were able to see through the mask he put on. They swore he had kinks in the armor he put around himself, and maybe they were right. But, he certainly didn't have to show it. And there was only one person that he was afraid would find out.

And so, he thanked the gods that he wasn't discovered by the one person that mattered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

As the weeks continued to roll slowly by, Ken, as well as everyone else (Daisuke excluded), began to notice that the pain in his heart was taking its toll on him.

His eyes had dark circles under them from sleepless nights and his skin was almost as white as snow. He looked too thin for his liking, but what could he do? Food just didn't appeal to him at the moment.

_It's pathetic, _he thought,_ how I have to wear makeup to hide it._ And he did. After all, he needn't let Dai worry. No, Daisuke's pain was more important.

But he felt strange. He felt something building inside him until it was ready to burst. He just didn't know what.

_It's nothing._ Ken assured himself as he ran out the door of his home. Dai needed him.

It seemed like any other day. He sat next to his best friend in said friend's apartment, Dai's sister and parents gone, and talked about the most trivial of things all the while receiving a small amount of words and grunts. But that's what it _seemed _like. He didn't expect what happened next.

"And then you put the isotope in a-"

"Will you just shut _up_?" And for a few moments, there was silence. Lavender eyes widened as he turned his head to face Daisuke.

"What?" Was all that managed to come out in response.

Daisuke was now standing up and towering over Ken. "God! Every day you come here and yap and yap like an idiot and try to get me to open up!" When Ken opened his mouth to speak, the goggle wearing boy cut him off. "And don't say you aren't because I know you are! But guess what? I don't want to talk! Why can't you see that? Why can't_ anybody_ see that?"

Ken did his best to calm the wave of tears that threatened to pour out of his eyes. He spoke gently, and cursed his voice for shaking, "Dai, I know that you hurting right now and I understand-"

"_Don't_ say you fucking understand! Just don't!" Daisuke cut him off harshly. "No one understands; no one will ever understand! You don't know how it feels to have your heart broken by the one you love! You don't! So stop acting like you do!"

Something finally snapped inside Ken. What was building inside him suddenly overflowed as he stood up and looked at the floor, his hands balling so tightly into fists that his fingernails were drawing blood.

"You think I don't know?" Ken said, his voice low and shaking. "You think I don't know the unbearable pain your heart is bombarded with when it happens? When it snaps in two? When you want to scream at the world and curse the feeling that brought this pain to you? You think I don't know?" His fists clenched even tighter. "Well, do _you_ know how it feels to see the one you love in pain every day? Keeping a smile to make sure no one sees that you're hurting? To comfort someone when you know no one will comfort you? Do _you_ know how it feels to have your heart broken with no one to help you through it?"

Stunned was not enough to describe the look on the Motomiya's face. "What…what are you talking about?"

"Oblivious as always." Ken responded bitterly. "You never _could _see what wasn't right in front of you."

Now Daisuke was getting angry. "What are you talking about Ichijouji! Spit it out!"

Ken's head quickly snapped up to reveal fat tears pouring down his face and shouted, "I'm saying I'm in love with you, Daisuke no baka!" And with that, Ken ran out the apartment, leaving a shocked Daisuke behind.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_I'm in love with you, Daisuke no baka!_

Those words kept replaying in his mind. Ken was in love with him? Really? It was just too shocking. He needed to figure this out.

So what was he going to do? He was going to ask advice.

He practically leaped to the phone and dialed one of the few numbers he knew by heart: Taichi's. His heart pounded as he heard the continuous rings. _Pick up, pick up, pick up!_

"_Hello?"_ Taichi greeted.

"Taichi! I need help!" Daisuke shouted over the phone.

"_Whoa. Calm yourself man, don't break my eardrum. Okay, so what's the problem? It's not about Hikari is it? Look, I told you-"_

"It's not about her." Daisuke cut him off.

"_Oh!" _Taichi responded. _"Well, then what _is _the problem?"_

"Ken's in love with me." The younger answered. He then heard a chuckle.

"_So you finally found out, huh? I was wondering how long it would be before you did."_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait! You knew!" Dai exclaimed, baffled at the new information.

"_Sort of, yeah. He wasn't very good at hiding it. Well, at least for me anyway. He always gave you the same looks I give Yamato. Bye the way, we're still going strong!" _Tai squealed.

"You are such a girl, dude." Daisuke said with a roll of his eyes. "But we're getting off topic! Do you mean to tell me that everyone, and I mean _everyone_, knew Ken was in love with me?"

"_Took the words right out of my mouth."_ Taichi answered. _"We were very surprised that you didn't see it. But then again, you don't notice a lot of things."_

"Dammit!" Daisuke responded while kicking the wall next to him and then clutching his foot and hopping up in down in pain. "So what the fuck am I supposed to do now!"

"_Hey, language." _Tai chastised. _"Well, what do you want to do?"_

"I don't know! I just know that I don't love him!"

"_Are you sure about that?" _When no reply came he continued. _"Uh huh, I thought so. If you're not sure, then you can't fix the problem. You need to sit down and figure out your next move. This is something you need to figure out on your own. Just…think before you act. Okay?"_

"Wow. I don't think I've ever heard you so…wise in the romantic department. That's usually Sora's deal." Dai said and chuckled when he heard _Screw you _come from the other end of the phone. The mood then turned serious again. "Thanks for the help Taichi."

"_No big deal. Now sit and think! I got to go find Yamato._ _Bye!"_ Then there was a click and silence.

After placing the phone back on the receiver, he did as instructed and plopped onto the couch, legs and arms crisscrossing over the other.

_Ken's in love with me._ _It's still so difficult to process. I mean he could do way better. He's smart, reliable, honest, and trustworthy. He has the most gorgeous purple eyes I've ever seen, he's very cute…_Daisuke gasped, a bright red blush staining his cheeks, _I did not just think he was cute!_

"Well…I guess he is." Dai mumbled. Now that he thought about it, Ken was _very_ cute if you looked at him at a non-friend point of view. He soft and silky indigo colored hair, lavender eyes that sparkled when he was happy, and a smile that would light up an entire room.

_And when he's sad…_Daisuke frowned, he didn't like seeing that. He felt like he wanted to just grab Ken and hold him till he _was_ happy. _Maybe I am in love with him…No! But if we were actually together…then we'd have to do things couples do…like hold hands and…kiss._ He imagined Ken again and focused his attention to his lips. They were pink and plump and…_They look so soft. Kissing him couldn't be that bad…could it?_

"But I can't be gay! I even liked Hikari!" Dai shouted, and then gasped. He said_ liked_. Not love. He swore up and down he loved her, yet he said like. _No! But I do love her! _He protested. "But if I said that I only liked her, then somewhere in my mind thinks that. Maybe I was making out my feelings to be more than they really were."

"But then…" Dai wondered, "How do I know I'm _really _in love with Ken? I could be playing those feelings up too." He then groaned. "Now, I'm going to have to call him again. Who knows what he and Yamato are doing." He reached for the phone again and pressed the redial.

Ringing was all that could be heard before… _"WHAT IS SO DAMN IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO CALL ME?"_

"Sorry, did I interrupt a heated make-out session with you and your boyfriend?" The burgundy haired boy said smugly.

"_Something like that you cheeky bastard."_ Tai grumbled.

"Hey, language." Daisuke replied with a grin, his voice full of amusement. He loved messing with this guy.

"_That's it. I'm hanging up."_

"No, wait!"

"_Whaaaaaaaaaat?" _ The former leader asked, annoyed.

"Well, how do you know you're in love with somebody?" He asked.

"…_Somebody's been busy."_

"Just answer the damn question!" Daisuke shouted impatiently. He really needed to figure this out.

"_Okay, okay. Well, when I think about Yamato, my heart beats crazy fast. And I'm always excited to see him more than anyone else and I'm disappointed when he can't see me. And if I think about him with anyone else besides me, it drives me nuts! Seriously. And I get super jealous when someone else is flirting with him. Like, 'Shut up you bitch, back away from my YAMA!'…you get it?"_

"…I think so…"

"_Good. Now I must go and resume what your call interrupted. Bye!"_

"Well, I think that helped…even if it was just a little." Daisuke commented as he looked at the phone. He sighed heavily. He had a lot of thinking to do.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was around eleven at night and sobs could still be heard from the Ichijouji apartment. Who did the cries belong to? Why none other than Ichijouji Ken. He was sprawled on the couch as sobs continued to rack his tiny frame. He didn't know whether to be relieved or upset that his parents were coming home late and Wormmon was visiting the digital world. He wanted comfort yet at the same time, he wanted none. He wanted to be fixed yet at the same time he wanted to wallow in the pain, to feel nothing at all.

_What's the point,_ he thought to himself,_ Dai will never talk to me again, anyway. He probably hates me now._

He stumbled into the bathroom and washed his face. The makeup he had put on was running and he had stains on his cheeks. Once it was all washed off, he stared at himself in the mirror. He was incredibly pale and his eyes were red from crying. His cheeks were flushed and his hands were shaky.

But the pain, oh the pain, was the worst part. His heart had been broken for a while now and it hurt. But the way Daisuke looked at him with such _anger_ and disgust and yelled at him…it made the pain in his chest hurt ten times over. _Maybe I should just end it all…_

More than once, the Ichijouji thought about suicide. It would certainly put an end to all the pain. But…he couldn't. He learned not to take life for granted. Osamu's death was proof.

But what could he do? The pain was unbearable. He walked to the living room, sat on the couch, and sobbed in his hands. The saltiness of the tears stung them and only then did he remember that he had caused crescent-shaped cuts on his hands from fisting them too hard. He stood up and was about to walk back to the bathroom for bandages when a knocking sound came to his ears. The door.

Forgetting about his appearance, he walked (more like stumbled) to the door and opened it. He was prepared to send whoever the hell it was away when his glazed eyes widened in absolute shock and slight fear.

There, standing not two feet away from him was Daisuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Daisuke took a moment to take in Ken's appearance. He had tears pouring down his face, his skin was sickly pale, and his bottom lip trembled as he tried to hold back his sobs.

Daisuke felt like such a bastard. He caused this, he knew he did. But, he was determined to fix it.

"What do you want?" Ken said in a shaky whisper. Didn't he get enough heartbreak and sadness?

"I…I wanna talk to you, Ken." Dai answered.

"So talk."

"Can I…would it be alright if I came inside?"

Ken stepped aside and opened the door wider, silently saying he could. Daisuke inwardly smiled, even though Ken was scared, he still acted kind toward others.

The burgundy haired boy made his way to the couch. After closing the door Ken sat a good foot away from him and an awkward atmosphere filled the room. Finally he spoke. "Ken…I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Ken lied.

"No, it's not." Dai replied as he turned to look at the boy next to him. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I took out all of my frustration out on you. I was a total jackass."

"Yeah, you were."

Another bout of silence took place before Daisuke spoke again. "Did you mean it." He said quietly.

"What?" Ken asked nervously.

"When you said you loved me." Silence. That's what filled the room once again.

Finally, after a few terribly long seconds, Daisuke finally heard something of a mumble. Something he didn't quite catch. "What?"

"I said yes." Ken whispered a little louder. He then fisted his hands in his lap, terrified of what would happen next.

"Ken. Look at me." The bearer of kindness shook his head furiously. "Ken." Daisuke called again.

Slowly, Ken turned his head to look at Dai, only to have something warm pressed against his lips. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening. He was being kissed. And Motomiya Daisuke was the one kissing him. Slowly, his eyes closed and he melted into it.

Daisuke was in heaven. He imagined what it would be like to kiss Ken mere hours ago, and it was nothing like this. This was much, _much_ better. He was addicted. He nibbled on Ken's bottom lip, causing said boy to gasp. Dai used the opportunity to enter his tongue in Ken's mouth and explore. Oh yes, he was addicted.

Unfortunately, they had to break apart when air became desperately needed. They opened their eyes and Daisuke noticed the confusion and question in the lavender ones staring at him.

"Why…?" Ken began, completely confused.

"Well…" Daisuke trailed off, trying to find the right words. "After you left, I did some thinking. About you, about Hikari, and about myself. And…I came to the conclusion that I didn't have the feelings I claimed to have for Hikari, no doubt _everyone_ knew _that_ too, and that I loved someone else. Think you can guess who?" He asked as he brushed his lips against Ken's.

Ken smiled as the pain in his chest dissipated. Instead it was replaced with great warmth, one he that brought him to tears as he wrapped his arms around Daisuke's neck and kissed him.

Surprised, but none the less happy, Dai kissed back. When they broke apart, they gave each other wide grins.

It was truly a day of miracles.

_**Fin**_

**And…it is finished! My first ever Daiken fic, how amazing! I really don't think it's that good. But I just felt like writing about it. I know in the Digimon Epilogue it said that Ken and **_**Yolie**_** (uhh bitch. You don't get Ken) get together…but that's not even legit…right? It is LIES, LIES I tell you. Daisuke and Ken practically act like their married in the series and they have the nerve to bunch him up with **_**Yolie!**_** It's like frickin Yamato and Sora. It just ain't happinin'. Yamachi forever!**

**Wow…O.O that got off topic. Where was I… Oh Yeah! I found fanfiction seriously lacked the Daikenness we know and love. It's just unfair. My twin sister thinks so too. **

**AND ABSOLUTELY NO KENSUKE! Granted, Daisuke could make a pretty cute uke but just…NOOO! It doesn't work that way!**

***End of Rant***

**So Anyways, hehe I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's been a pleasure!**

**l**

**l **

**l**

**l**

**V**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**Yuri Light**_


End file.
